nostradamusfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Nuovo Ordine Mondiale
La teoria del complotto che sostiene che sia in atto l'istituzione di un Nuovo Ordine Mondiale (spesso comunemente identificata con la locuzione in lingua latina "Novus Ordo Mundi" presente nelle banconote da un dollaro statunitense, in lingua inglese anche con l'acronimo NWO corrispondente a "New World Order"), è una teoria del complotto, mai dimostrata, secondo la quale un presunto gruppo di potere oligarchico e segreto si starebbe adoperando per prendere il controllo di ogni organizzazione statale del mondo, al fine di ottenere il dominio del mondo. Il concetto è stato formulato sin dalla fine del XVIII secolo con il termine sinarchia. Alcune caratteristiche del sistema economico mondiale odierno sembrano convalidare questa teoria (che comunque ha molte lacune), come le "scatole cinesi", ossia il controllo azionario di risicate maggioranze assolute in molte grosse società quotate in borsa (e dunque sottoposte a regole e controlli) da altre società intermedie a sua volta controllate da altre società possedute da famiglie che possiedono più del 60% delle azioni, come la Exor della famiglia Agnelli (fatto che permette, oltre ad estromettere dalla "stanza dei bottoni" altri azionisti impiccioni, ad occultare la reale proprietà di società di controllarne altre grosse società detenendo soltanto circa il 30% del capitale). E' stato dimostrato che molto spesso queste società "di controllo", possiedono anche giornali, televisioni e case editrici, riuscendo in questo modo a manipolare anche l'opinione pubblica e molto spesso anche gli stessi politici, che ricevono finanziamenti (occulti o palesi, tramite le fondazioni), pubblicità e la favorevole attenzione dei media predominanti. I "poteri occulti" (costituiti da ricchissime famiglie come i Rothschild, i Rockfeller, affiancati da associati come gli Agnelli, i Bush, i Ford, i Krupp) sarebbero in grado di controllare, grazie a logge massoniche, a fondi di investimento come il Carlile, a gruppi di interesse e di pressione come il Bildeberg e la Trilaterale sia l'economia, che le banche e i giornali, e con essi i partiti di destra, che quelli di centro e di sinistra, oltre a rendere l'opposizione più estremista e "rumorosa" irrilevante e inconcludente. Questi poteri sarebbero anche in grado di studiare e di dirigere l'evoluzione tecnologica grazie alle loro università e al controllo degli istituti di ricerca privati di aziende come la General Electric (che possiede molti brevetti di invenzioni di Nicola Tesla) o di gruppi di studio in ambito sociologico, psicologico e dei media (come la RAND corporation), acquistando i brevetti di tecnologie che non intendono portare avanti, come la pila nichel-idruro metallico, la fusione nucleare, ecc. per impedire che facciano concorrenza all'industria petrolifera, carbonifera e nucleare (spesso la loro ricchezza è costituita da migliaia di pozzi di petrolio, di miniere di carbone e di uranio, nonché industrie di elaborazione e di trasporto delle materie prime ad esse collegate. Alcuni denunciano che controllano grossi processi storici, tramite super-gruppi come gli Illuminati (attribuendogli addirittura radici antichissime, plurimillenarie), che controllerebbero i vertici delle logge massoniche e delle società finanziarie, e che in passato avrebbero creato deliberatamente crisi economiche e fomentato rivolte politiche, ad esempio favorendo la nascita degli Stati Uniti d'America, il rovesciamento della Monarchia borbonica in Francia, l'attacco napoleonico contro la Russia zarista, la prima guerra mondiale e la fine dell'Impero Austroungarico (dei cattolici Asburgo), la rivoluzione bolscevica e la fine dei zar Romanov (cristiani ortodossi), l'infiltrazione e la manipolazione del Vaticano, l'ascesa di Hitler, la seconda guerra mondiale, e la nascita dello Stato d'Israele, che doveva portare al controllo del canale di Suez e tramite questo al controllo del petrolio arabo. .]] Storia Gli elementi di questa teoria del complotto sono spesso presenti nella cultura popolare, già a partire dal XIX secolo . Il predicatore evangelista televisivo Pat Robertson sostiene che la locuzione "Nuovo ordine mondiale" sia nata all'inizio del XX secolo dall'uomo d'affari Cecil Rhodes, il quale teorizzava che l'Impero britannico e gli Stati Uniti dovessero creare un unico governo federale sulla Terra, per costruire la pace nel mondo. Rhodes creò un confraternita (Rhodes Scholarship) che nelle sue intenzioni avrebbe dovuto riunire i leader di questo nuovo governo federale.Robertson, Pat. (1991). The New World Order just began happening yesterday, and its already under strict control of everyone. The New World Order. Dallas: Word Publishing. Lionel Curtis, fedele sostenitore di questa teoria di un governo mondiale, fondò vari gruppi, denominati "della tavola rotonda di Rhodes-Milner" nel 1909, portando anche all'istituzione dell'Istituto Reale per gli Affari Internazionali nel 1919 nel Regno Unito e del Council on Foreign Relations negli Stati Uniti nel 1921.History of CFR - Council on Foreign Relations Il concetto si è ulteriormente sviluppato in casa di Edward M. House, un consigliere molto vicino a Woodrow Wilson durante le trattative sulla Società delle Nazioni.Non è chiaro chi fra House e Wilson abbia inventato l'espressione New World Order. Altra importante fonte per questa teoria fu lo scrittore di narrativa d'anticipazione H.G. Wells, uno dei fautori del termine. Una delle menzioni iniziali del NWO, secondo l'interpretazione dei complottisti, sarebbe contenuta nella dichiarazione del 1975 del Presidente statunitense Gerald Ford, registrata poi dallo storico Henry Steele Commager: «Dobbiamo unirci per costruire un nuovo ordine mondiale ... Al meschino concetto di "sovranità nazionale" non dev'essere permesso di distoglierci da quest'obiettivo».NWO, da skepticfiles.org. Il testo è in realtà un rimando all'importanza della sovranazionalità nelle decisioni politiche internazionali e non è legato alla presunta organizzazione oggetto della teoria cospirativa. Le teorie hanno preso la loro attuale forma dopo il collasso dell'Urss e la dichiarazione, riguardante un nuovo ordine mondiale, fatta da George H. W. Bush l'11 settembre 1990. In questo discorso vengono descritti gli obiettivi degli Stati Uniti per la cooperazione con la Russia, usando il termine "Nuovo ordine mondiale"."When President Bush announced his new foreign policy would help build a New World Order, his phrasing surged through the Christian and secular hard right like an electric shock, since the phrase had been used to represent the dreaded collectivist One World Government for decades." Nell'ambito delle relazioni internazionali, l'espressione "nuovo ordine mondiale" fa invece riferimento a un nuovo periodo a seguito di drammatici eventi. Nel XX e XXI secolo lo hanno usato diversi uomini di stato, come Woodrow Wilson, Winston Churchill, Michail Gorbačëv, George H. W. Bush, Henry Kissinger, e Gordon Brown, per riferirsi a un periodo nuovo della storia così come fu dopo la seconda guerra mondiale o la guerra fredda. Tale uso è stato comunque interpretato dai complottisti come presunta prova della volontà di imporre un governo totalitario. Caratteristiche generali Esistono numerose versioni di tali ipotesi indimostrate e credenze più o meno fantasiose, spesso con temi e oggetti assai eterogenei e non correlati tra loro, sostenute da piccoli gruppi complottistici spesso in conflitto interpretativo tra loro. Quella del New World Order fa parte di una teoria cospirazionista molto vasta, che poggia su una supposta collusione fra il commercio e la politica, il "governo ombra", la "congiura del silenzio", arrivando sino a teorie più fantascientifiche come quelle di David Icke. Simbologia ]] I sostenitori di questa teoria concordano su alcuni segni e costruzioni che rappresentano il Nuovo ordine mondiale; tra essi, ad esempio, un logo degli Illuminati nel retro del Great Seal degli Stati Uniti, con sopra scritto Novus Ordo Seclorum. Quello che viene indicato come il logo degli Illuminati è anche presente sulle banconote da un dollaro statunitense e, a partire dal 2006, nelle banconote da cinquecento grivnie ucraine (vedere la figura a destra). Loghi massonici sarebbero riscontrabili su banconote di molti altri Paesi: la cosa si presterebbe, secondo i sostenitori di queste ipotesi, a confermare l'esistenza di una relazione fra poteri massonici e il cosiddetto signoraggio monetario. Personalità In questa teoria vengono richiamati a far parte del presunto complotto, di volta in volta, gli Illuminati, il Quarto Reich, l'ONU, gli Stati Uniti, comunità ebraica e la Nuova massoneria (cioè logge massoniche non regolari). I sostenitori di questa teoria non riescono a concordare su chi veramente farebbe parte di questo presunto complotto. La maggior parte delle famiglie potenti e influenti, quali i Rothschild, i Rockfeller, la JP Morgan, la famiglia Du Pont, la famiglia Bush, il casato Windsor, così come i monarchi europei e il Vaticano, sono secondo alcuni complottisti membri del NWO. Anche note organizzazioni internazionali quali la Banca mondiale, l'FMI (Fondo monetario internazionale), l'Unione europea, le Nazioni Unite e la Nato sono spesso elencate come sotto-organizzazioni per lo sviluppo del Nuovo ordine mondiale. Secondo i sostenitori, al fine di garantirsi un maggior potere il NWO ha sviluppato e utilizza presunti sistemi di spionaggio di massa avanzati, tra i quali ECHELON. L'organizzazione inoltre sarebbe occulta promotrice di nuove leggi sulla privacy, aventi il fine ultimo di limitarla considerevolmente. Temi Qui di seguito un elenco delle varie "sotto-tematiche" complottistiche sul Nuovo ordine mondiale, spesso del tutto eterogenee e non correlate l'una con l'altra: La cospirazione benevola Secondo l'occultista Alice A. Bailey, a seguito della vittoria degli Alleati sulle potenze dell'Asse, il "progresso dell'umanità" col passare del tempo avrebbe portato ad istituire un'organizzazione mondiale, con a capo le nazioni vincitrici della seconda guerra mondiale.Alice A. Bailey The Externalisation of the Hierarchy New York: 1957--Lucis Editore (a compilation of earlier prophecies) Pagine 185-192 "Il Nuovo Ordine Mondiale". Sempre secondo Alice Bailey, l'instaurazione del Nuovo ordine mondiale sarebbe coincisa con l'avvento di una Nuova Era, che avrebbe portato l'umanità ad un "risveglio spirituale". Le antiche tradizioni religiose sarebbero state eliminate e sostituite da un unico culto mondiale. È da notare che secondo l'occultista britannica le "forme esteriori della pace" del Nuovo ordine mondiale sarebbero state imposte anche con l'utilizzo "benefico" della bomba atomica, contro chi si sarebbe opposto a questo piano. D'altra parte secondo Alice Bailey le esplosioni della bomba atomica avrebbero liberato energia psichica positiva, che avrebbe accelerato l'ingresso dell'umanità nella Nuova era.Alice A. Bailey The Externalisation of the Hierarchy New York: 1957--Lucis Editore (a compilation of earlier prophecies) Pagina 548. I complici del complotto A seconda della teoria e dell'argomento trattato, le personalità che secondo i complottisti sarebbero immischiate e/o artefici del NWO sarebbero molte; qui segue una lista: ]] * Il Paleoconservatore Patrick J. Buchanan asserisce che il Consiglio delle relazioni estere (presunta parte nascosta delle "banche segrete internazionali", così come, lo sarebbero i vari Gruppi Bilderberg, la Commissione Trilaterale e il WTO) sarebbero dietro questo complotto. Sostiene inoltre che i liberali stanno progettando la sommersione dell'indipendenza degli Stati Uniti subordinando l'autorità statunitense alle Nazioni UniteBuchanan, Patrick J. Where the Right Went Wrong New York: 2004, Thomas Dunne Books, an imprint of St. Martins PressSearch Results news archives asp AUTHOR_ID 185. Questa tesi è accettata dall'opinione liberale della destrahttp://www.unisevil.com/temp213.htm che vede un mondo socialista dichiarato come unico metodo per la realizzazione di un'oligarchia collettivista tendente alla necessità di subordinare la produzione del mondo ai consumatori dell'economia di mercato. La cospirazione sarebbe costituita dalla sostituzione dell'economia già prevista monopolista capace del razionamento delle risorse, convertendo le popolazioni a proprietà pubblicaProperty Rights. La loro immagine usuale è uno slash egalitario sotto la leadership scientifico-globale. * Alcune ideologie cristiano-evangeliche fondamentaliste includono un elemento religioso preminente nella cospirazione, basato sugli antichi testi evangelici e biblici, l'anti-Cristo. I teologi asseriscono, che i satanisti sono coinvolti nell'inganno in cui sta per cadere l'umanità, la nascita di un "Ordine Demoniaco Internazionale", in cui il culto satanista è il fulcro base. Questa credenza include spesso il millenarianismo esplicito. Altre ideologie non includono elementi religiosi, osservando solamente il concetto di "Servitore del Diavolo", metaforicamente. Confrontando così l'NWO di Robertson The New world orderPatRobertson.com - The Official Site of Pat Robertsonhttp://www.livingston.net/wilkyjr/link26.htm e quello di Milton William Cooper Behold a Pale Horse http://www.alienresistance.org/coopermj12.htm (entrambi elencati a fine pagina), il concetto specifico dell'NWO. La visuale cristiano-evangelica sul piano fondamentalista, riguarda eventi ricavati da profezie, conducendo così a teorie religiose e apocalittiche, quali l'Armageddon, l'Anti-Cristo, il Monte dei Templi, queste teorie sono ricapitolate esaurientemente in un libro del 1998, "Final warning: The history of New world order" (Avvertimento finale: La storia del Nuovo ordine mondiale), di David Allen RiveraFinal Warning: A History Of The New World Order. * Alcuni anarco-insurrezionalisti, anarchici, ecologi radicali, ultra-popolaristi, Neo-Luddisti e (molto raramente) i bioconservatori, a volte sostengono che c'è o può esistere un'esplicita organizzazione (coospirativa) o implicita (bloccante) di un gruppo di intellettuali. A volte, il nuovo ordine tecnocratico mondiale, si pensa abbia delle ambizioni transumaniste, con lo scopo finale di costruire e controllare la vita, realizzando il progetto "secolare" di trasformare persone e animali in oggetti.Si veda:http://www.greenanarchy.org/ http://www.myspace.com/ignoranceisntbliss http://en.wikisource.org/wiki/Industrial_Society_and_Its_Future tali temi sono spesso oggetti di fantascienza: Tecnocrazia, Deus ex e Cyberpunk. Idee generali sulla finalizzazione del Nuovo ordine mondiale * L'idea principe di alcuni complottisti è che il Nuovo ordine mondiale sarà generato da un colpo militare, usando le Nazioni Unite e, possibilmente le truppe statunitensi contro tutte le nazioni del mondo per costruire un unico governo mondiale. Prima del 2000, alcuni complottisti hanno creduto che questo processo fosse regolato dal movimento di crisi che avrebbe dovuto generarsi con il Millennium bug. * Altri complottisti credono che gli Stati Uniti siano controllati dalle truppe delle Nazioni Unite, controllate anche esse da un gruppo al di sopra di tutto (talvolta denominato "Prima Fazione"). * Altri componenti eterogenei del presunto complotto vengono elencati dai complottisti come: la dispersione degli agenti chimici nell'atmosfera via aerea, si veda: Teoria del complotto sulle scie chimiche, esperimenti riguardanti il controllo della mente e la sua conseguente manipolazione da parte della CIA (MK-ULTRA), influenza di extraterrestri, l'Area 51, la Base Dulce e le teorie di David Icke. * Un'altra teoria complottista è quella riguardante il presunto "controllo della mente", secondo cui sarebbero stati usati il condizionamento e la disinformazione dai regimi totalitari. * Un'ulteriore teoria è quella dell'abolizione del denaro contante il quale, secondo i sostenitori, andrebbe gradualmente sostituito da quello elettronico utilizzabile sotto forma di carte magnetiche o microchip a bassa frequenza impiantati sottopelle. Secondo i sostenitori di detta teoria, una volta preso saldamente il potere, il NWO potrebbe controllare ogni singolo essere umano sia negli spostamenti che nelle transazioni di denaro, ricattando all'occorrenza chiunque possa agire contro gli interessi della nuova dirigenza planetaria. NWO e nazionalismo Ci sono molte teorie che caratterizzano il programma dell'NWO. La maggior parte di queste teorie credono che il Nuovo ordine mondiale si intensifichi dentro ogni nazione, anche se questa non ha interesse alla finalizzazione di questo progetto. I sociologi hanno pensato ad un collegamento tra queste teorie e i pensieri del nazionalismo o dell'isolazionismo. Per esempio, tempo prima dell'aumento del pensiero neoconservatore negli USA, i conservatori e i repubblicani tennero un colloquio in cui era presente Rush Limbaugh, criticante i politici differenti per la loro posizione negli interessi degli Stati Uniti. I commendatori dichiarerebbero questo comportamento "cospiratorio", a sostegno di questa tesi i politici disapprovanti. Queste ipotesi sono molto simili alle recenti teorie sul Nuovo ordine mondiale. Questo dibattito ha incentrato storicamente molti sostenitori del libero scambio internazionale contro i protezionisti. Poiché i protezionisti credono generalmente all'opposizione di questa liberalizzazione degli scambi nel loro paese, vengono così implicati i sostenitori del libero commercio, che sta assumendo una posizione estranea al proprio paese. Queste nuove teorie non implicano quindi "congetture", ma più spesso, uno stato che cerchi di controllare il monopolio mondiale, piuttosto che come altre teorie, sette e alieni, dediti alla conquista del mondo. Manipolazioni storiche Alcuni eventi storici sono ritenuti dai complottisti presunte "parti attive" del Nuovo ordine mondiale. *L'Incendio del Reichstag fu utilizzato dal regime nazista come mezzo di soppressione del movimento comunista in Germania, accusando la Sinistra tedesca di complotto ai danni del governo. *L'attacco nipponico alla base navale statunitense di Pearl Harbour si sarebbe potuto evitare, poiché sembra che le forze inglesi avessero intercettato messaggi criptati riferendo al presidente Roosevelt di un possibile attacco nell'Oceano Pacifico; nonostante ciò nulla fu fatto per evitare l'attacco, e questo sarebbe servito come scusante per l'entrata statunitense nel secondo conflitto mondiale. * Il programma Northwoods, fu proposto dai servizi segreti statunitensi per invadere Cuba, fu firmata l'approvazione da parte del presidente americano, ma fu rifiutato da Kennedy poco prima del suo assassinio. * L'incidente del Golfo del Tonchino sarebbe stato voluto dal presidente Lyndon B. Johnson per l'intensificazione della ostilità statunitensi nel Vietnam. * La legge della Federal Reserve destinata alla regolazione della banche, sarebbe stata scritta in un'isola della Georgia nel 1910 da JP Morgan, dai Rockefeller e dalla famiglia Rothschild. Questa legge ha dato alle banche principali superiori poteri per il controllo dell'economia degli Stati Uniti. * Il governo Bush avrebbe saputo in anticipo degli attacchi al Pentagono e dei successivi Attentati al World Trade Center, questo silenzio sarebbe stato voluto da Bush per ottenere un "valido motivo" per iniziare l'invasione dell'Afghanistan e l'Iraq successivamente. Alcuni sostengono che il governo americano non solo sapeva, ma ha addirittura organizzato la cosa (minando, per esempio, da demolizione controllata le twin towers e un terzo grattacielo del complesso, crollato senza che fosse stato colpito da un aereo).Debunking 911 Conspiracy Theories and Controlled Demolition Homepage11 settembre 2001-2012: fu demolizione controllata? Altre teorie Le Nazioni Unite sono una figura centrale di alcune teorie sul Nuovo ordine mondiale, ma nel ventunesimo secolo sono entrate alcune teorie nell'immaginario collettivo, soprattutto fanta-complottiste. Teorie recenti includono i "Rettiliani" e/o i "Grigi" o entrambi, la Commissione Trilaterale, gli Illuminati e altri gruppi più o meno importanti. Alcuni teorici sostengono che il congresso annuale del Gruppo Bilderberg, sia un ritrovo per tutti i complici del NWO. Addizionando l'escatologia religiosa, caratterizzante spesso l'Anti-Cristo, si arriva ad incentrare più teorie, ognuna accomunate ad un'altra. Annuit Cœptis Novus Ordo Seclorum Alcuni credono che i liberi-massoni siano coinvolti nella creazione del Nuovo ordine mondiale e che il motto dei massoni sia un indizio. Le 6 punte della stella di Davide, situata sopra la piramide, 5 delle 6 punte (la sesta è la "visione del mondo") indicano le lettere messe ordinatamente S-M-O-N-A, che può essere rimesso assieme come "mason" (massonico o, forse derivante da "omans", facendo pensare a "omens"). I credenti a questa teoria inoltre citano i 13 punti ascendenti alla piramide ed i 72 blocchi visibili nella parte anteriore. Al Great Seal degli Stati Uniti è stato attribuito il linguaggio simbolico massonico, molti credono che l'aquila rappresenterebbe la Fenice massonica. L'aquila tiene in un artiglio un ramo verde d'ulivo, tenente 13 olive e 13 foglie e 13 frecce nell'altra zampa. La ricorrenza e l'importanza del numero 13 è spesso attribuita alla sua importanza nella numerologia, andando poi ai 13 gradi della libera massoneria del Rito di York. L'aquila del Great Seal ha 32 piume sull'ala destra e 33 sull'ala sinistra (32 e 33 sono i due più alti gradi della libera massoneria del Rito scozzese). Le teorie non complottistiche considerano semplicemente i 13 punti come un riferimento alle tredici colonie americane. Nella cultura di massa Il tema del Nuovo ordine mondiale è presente in numerose fiction, film, album e romanzi contemporanei. Nella musica * End of days di Vinnie Paz * N.W.O. degli Aeterna Nox * The New Order, canzone tratta dall'omonimo album dei Testament. * New World Order di MagellanMusic * New World Order dei Megadeth * Endgame dei Megadeth * New World Order di Alec Empire * Washington Is Next! dei Megadeth * New World Order album di Blackage (1998) * New World Order, (remix) del DJ Green Lantern * Thug World Order, (album) dei Bone Thugs-n-Harmony (2002) * Life Won't Wait, dei Rancid * N.W.O., canzone della band Ministry dall'album del 1992, Psalm 69: The way to Succeed and the way to Suck Eggs * New World Order, dei Gamma Ray * Horror Matrix, di JollyKlown * No World Order, album dei Gamma Ray * Omega Conspiracy, album degli Agent Steel * Illuminati Is Machine, degli Agent Steel * New World Order, dei The Kovenant * Lullaby for the New World Order, del cantante canadese Matthew Good * The New World Order, dall'album hip-hop dei Poor Righteous Teachers * Silent Running (On Dangerous Ground), Mike + The Mechanics * The Cause Of Death degli Immortal Technique * Novus ordo seclorum di Hedonix (cosmic conspiracy records 2006) * Novus Ordos Clitorus di Hed P.E., dall'album Back 2 Base X * Conspiracy Theories Without Mel Gibson, di Weerd Science * Uprising dei Muse * Mk Ultra dei Muse * Old Soul Song (For The New World Order), dei Bright Eyes * Brave New World degli Iron Maiden * Neuwerld, di Skinny Puppy dall'album The Greater Wrong of the Right * Ordo Abchao, di Ras Kass * Soul on Ice Remix, di Ras Kass * They Don't Give A Fuck About Us, di Tupac Shakur * Killuminati di Makaveli feat Outlawz * Cell Therapy di Mob Goodie * Say Goodbye dei Black Eyed Peas * What Would You Do del rapper Paris * New World Odor, tratta dall'album del gruppo Public Enemy * A Rite of Passage, dall'album Black Clouds & Silver Linings (2009) dei Dream Theater * Li ho visti ancora, 16 Barre feat Watch the dog * Welcome to the Party, dall'album LOVE! di Dario-V- * The Seeds of Love (1989), album dei Tears for Fears * New Damage, dall'album Badmotorfinger (1991) dei Soundgarden * New World Order, dall'album Tyranny (1998) degli Shadow Gallery * Baby, è un mondo super, dall'album Miss Mondo (1999) di Luciano Ligabue * In The Sign Of The Octopus, dall'album Head Off (2008) degli The Hellacopters * La grande opera, dall'album Le dimensioni del mio caos (2008) di Caparezza * Spara al diavolo, dall'album Controcultura (2010) di Fabri Fibra * Come fai, dall'album Scacco matto (2010) di Povia * 1985, album degli MSDOS (2012) * Weishaupt dall'album Midnite (2013) di Salmo * Lotta medievale (NWO), dall'album Lotta medievale (2013) di Fetz Darko Nello sport * nWo, stable di wrestling Nella letteratura * Luca Limatola, The Outsider (2007) * William Cooper, Behold A Pale Horse (1989) * Patrick Graham, Il Vangelo secondo Satana (2007) * Dan Brown, Angeli & demoni (2000) * Margaret Atwood, Il racconto dell'ancella (1985) * Robert Anton Wilson e Robert Shea, Gli Illuminati! Trilogie New York: 1975; Dell, edizioni separate: L'occhio nella piramide ISBN 0-440-04688-2, La Mela d'oro ISBN 0-440-04691-2, Leviathan ISBN 0-440-14742-5. Storia di molte teorie del complotto. * George Orwell, 1984 (1949). * Aldous Huxley, Il mondo nuovo (Brave New World) (1932), il governo nasconde la presenza di biotecnologie. * Robert Hugh Benson, Il Padrone del mondo (1907) * Agatha Christie, Poirot e i quattro (The Big Four) (1927) * H. G. Wells, The New World Order (1940) * Tim LaHaye e Jerry B. Jenkins, Left Behind (1995–2004) Nel cinema * Metropolis, regia di Fritz Lang (1927) * Colossus: The Forbin Project, regia di Joseph Sargent (1970) * Andromeda (The Andromeda Strain), regia di Robert Wise (1971) * Quinto potere (Network), regia di Sidney Lumet (1976) * Un borghese piccolo piccolo, regia di Mario Monicelli (1977) * Capricorn One, regia di Peter Hyams (1978) * Oltre il giardino (Being There), regia di Hal Ashby (1979) * Brainstorm: generazione elettronica (Brainstorm), regia di Douglas Trumbull (1983) * Orwell 1984 (Nineteen Eighty-Four), regia di Michael Radford (1984) * Brazil, regia di Terry Gilliam (1985) * L'implacabile (The Running Man), regia di Paul Michael Glaser (1987) * Essi vivono (They Live), regia di John Carpenter (1988) * Atto di forza (Total Recall), regia di Paul Verhoeven (1990) * Il racconto dell'ancella (The Handmaid's Tale), regia di Volker Schlöndorff (1990) * Ricomincio da capo (Groundhog Day), regia di Harold Ramis (1993) * 2013: la fortezza, (Fortress), regia di Stuart Gordon (1993) * Non aprite quella porta IV (Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Next Generation), regia di Kim Henkel (1994) * Halloween 6 - La maledizione di Michael Myers (Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers), regia di Joe Chappelle (1995) * Johnny Mnemonic, regia di Robert Longo (1995) * Hackers, regia di Iain Softley (1995) * La città perduta (La cité des enfants perdus), regia di Jean-Pierre Jeunet e Marc Caro (1995) * Il pianeta verde (La Belle Verte), regia di Coline Serreau (1996) * Ipotesi di complotto (Conspiracy Theory), regia di Richard Donner (1997) * Cube - Il cubo (Cube), regia di Vincenzo Natali (1997) * Apri gli occhi (Abre los ojos), regia di Alejandro Amenábar (1997) * Dark City, regia di Alex Proyas (1998) * π - Il teorema del delirio (π''), regia di Darren Aronofsky (1998) * ''Matrix, trilogia diretta dai Fratelli Wachowski (1999-2003) * Il tredicesimo piano (The Thirteenth Floor), regia di Josef Rusnak (1999) * Eyes Wide Shut, regia di Stanley Kubrick (1999) * Fight Club, regia di David Fincher (1999) * Anatomy, regia di Stefan Ruzowtzky (2000) * The Experiment - Cercasi cavie umane (Das Experiment), regia di Oliver Hirschbiegel (2001) * Waking Life, regia di Richard Linklater (2001) * Bait - l'Esca (Bait), regia di Antoine Fuqua (2001) * Lara Croft: Tomb Raider, regia di Simon West (2001) * La vera storia di Jack lo squartatore (From Hell), regia dei fratelli Hughes (2001) * Hypercube - Il cubo 2 (Cube 2: Hypercube), regia di Andrzej Sekuła (2002) * Prima dell'apocalisse 2 - Tribulation Force (Left Behind II: Tribulation Force), regia di Bill Corcoran (2002) * Equilibrium, regia di Kurt Wimmer (2002) * Il monaco (Bulletproof Monk), regia di Paul Hunter (2003) * Thoughtcrimes - Nella mente del crimine (Thoughtcrimes), regia di Breck Eisner (2003) * Il mistero dei Templari (National Treasure), regia di Jon Turteltaub (2004) * Immortal ad vitam, regia di Enki Bilal (2004) * The Final Cut, regia di Omar Naim (2004) * Cube Zero, regia di Ernie Barbarash (2004) * The Manchurian Candidate, regia di Jonathan Demme (2004) * V per Vendetta (V for Vendetta), regia di James McTeigue (2005) * Æon Flux - Il futuro ha inizio (Æon Flux), regia di Karyn Kusama (2005) * The Island, regia di Michael Bay (2005) * The Legend of Zorro, regia di Martin Campbell (2005) * Bug - La paranoia è contagiosa , regia di William Friedkin (2006) * Il codice da Vinci (The Da Vinci Code), regia di Ron Howard (2006) * A Scanner Darkly - Un oscuro scrutare (A Scanner Darkly), regia di Richard Linklater (2006) * Blood Diamond - Diamanti di sangue (Blood Diamond), regia di Edward Zwick (2006) * Zeitgeist: the Movie, regia di Peter Joseph (2007) * Il mistero delle pagine perdute (National Treasure: Book of Secrets), regia di Jon Turteltaub (2007) * 2035 - The Mind Jumper (Nightmare City 2035), regia di Terence H. Winkless (2007) * Flicker, regia di Nik Sheehan (2008) * Segnali dal futuro (Knowing), regia di Alex Proyas (2008) * Sherlock Holmes, regia di Guy Ritchie (2009) * Angeli e demoni (Angels & Demons), regia di Ron Howard (2009) * Il mondo dei replicanti (Surrogates), regia di Jonathan Mostow (2009) * Moon, regia di Duncan Jones (2009) * Gamer, regia di Mark Neveldine e Brian Taylor (2009) * Non Lasciarmi, regia di Mark Romanek (2010) * Kaboom, regia di Gregg Araki (2010) * In Time, regia di Andrew Niccol (2011) * 6 giorni sulla Terra, regia di Varo Venturi (2011) * Hunger Games, regia di Gary Ross (2012) * Il simbolo perduto (2012) - in produzione * Nuovo ordine mondiale (2012) - in produzione * The Giver - Il Mondo di Jonas, regia di Phillip Noyce (2014) Nella televisione * Il Trust di Stargate SG-1 * Il Consorzio di The X-Files * The Brain Trust di GetBackers * Bad Wolf Corporation di Doctor Who * L'Organizzazione di Virtua Fighter * Wolfram & Hart di Angel * "La Compagnia" di Prison Break * 5º episodio della terza stagione di Heroes * Serie tv di 6 episodi The prisoner (2009) * Homer il grande, sesto episodio della sesta stagione de I Simpson: l'ordine dei tagliapietra ricorda in modo evidente la Massoneria che si basa sul nuovo ordine mondiale. * I Fratelli della Luce di Elisa di Rivombrosa - In La ragazza di Woody, terzo episodio della seconda stagione di Brickleberry. La chiesa di cui fa parte la ragazza di Woody è la Massoneria, infatti sulla ruota si può notare l'occhio di Horus, il Pentalfa e sulla pancia di Woody si può notare il triangolo con l'occhio. Tutti i componenti della chiesa hanno un cappuccio come quello dell' iniziazione massonica. Nei manga * In One Piece l' "Ordine mondiale"/"Governo mondiale" è un governo intento a manipolare gli interessi economici e sociali e la mentalità pubblica del mondo. * Il Novus Ordo Seclorum presente nell'opera "Le Chevalier D'Eon" di Tow Ubukata e Kiriko Yumeji. * L'opera "Fullmetal Alchemist" di Hiromu Arakawa, dove l'intero governo di uno Stato militarista si dimostra essere corrotto, e per il bene di quei pochi sacrifica le vite del loro popolo per produrre un'armata invincibile. * Il Partito Democratico dell'Amicizia, setta descritta nell'opera "20th Century Boys" di Naoki Urasawa. * Il gruppo politico della Seele presente nel manga e anime "Neon Genesis Evangelion" di Yoshiyuki Sadamoto. Nei videogiochi * Gli Illuminati nella serie Deus Ex. * Culpa Innata. * The Moment of Silence. * Il sapiente Gladio, Shadow Hearts 2. * Los Illuminados, gruppo antagonista che mira al perfezionamento dell'uomo tramite le Plagas, ovvero dei parassiti, Resident Evil 4. * Una citazione del "Nuovo ordine mondiale" è presente in un dossier extra riguardante Exella Gionne in Resident Evil 5. * I Nuovi Templari, Broken Sword. * Dominio globale, Face of Mankind. * New World Order. * L'agenzia, Crackdown. * Gli Illuminati, Area 51. * citazione (a New World Order) presente in uno dei finali multipli di Vampire: Bloodlines. * I Templari del 2012, Assassin's Creed. * I Patriots di Metal Gear Solid. * Re Henselt The Witcher 2. Nei giochi di ruolo e da collezione * Brian Campbell 1995). Technocracy: New World Order supplemento per Maghi il risveglio (Mage: the Ascension). White Wolf * Steve Jackson (1994). Illuminati: New World Order. Steve Jackson Games Note Bibliografia * Alfredo Lissoni. Nuovo Ordine Mondiale. Il governo occulto planetario - Segno Edizioni, 2009 * Larry Abraham 1971 (1988). Call it Conspiracy. Double a Publications. ISBN 0-9615550-1-7. * William T. Still (1990). New World Order: The Ancient Plan of Secret Societies. Huntington House Publishers. ISBN 0-910311-64-1. * William Milton Cooper (1991). Behold a Pale Horse. Light Technology Publications. ISBN 0-929385-22-5. * Pat Robertson (1992). The New World Order. W Publishing Group. ISBN 0-8499-3394-3. * James Wardner 1993 (1994). The Planned Destruction of America. Longwood Communications. ISBN 0-9632190-5-7. * Jim Keith (1995). Black Helicopters over America: Strikeforce for the New World Order. Illuminet Press. ISBN 1-881532-05-4. * Alan B. Jones 1997 (2001). Secrecy or Freedom? ABJ Press. ISBN 0-9640848-2-1. * John Gray 1998 (2000). False Dawn: The Delusions of Global Capitalism. New Press. ISBN 1-56584-592-7. * Robert Anton Wilson. Everything is Under Control: Conspiracies, Cults, and Cover-Ups. New York: 1998, Harper-Perennial. * Tom Bearden 2000 (2004). Energy from the Vacuum: Concepts & Principles. Cheniere Press. ISBN 0-9725146-0-0. * Jim Mars (2001). Rule by Secrecy: The Hidden History That Connects the Trilateral Commission, the Freemasons, and the Great Pyramids. HarperCollins. ISBN 0-06-093184-1. * Jüri Lina. Architects of Deception: the Concealed History of Freemasonry. Stockholm, 2004, originally written in Swedish, title "Världbyggarnas bedrägeri: frimurarnas dolda historia". * Tiit Madisson. New World Order: The Concealed Acting of Judaists and Freemasons at Subdueing the World's Nations and Countries, written in Estonian, original title: "Maailma Uus Kord: judaistide ja vabamüürlaste varjatud tegevus rahvaste ning riikide allutamisel". Lihula, 2004. Voci correlate * Antipapismo * Congiura del silenzio * David Icke * Disinformazione * Dominio del mondo * Governo ombra * Gruppo Bilderberg * Illuminati * Information Awareness Office * Incendio del Reichstag * Teorie del complotto sull'attentato al World Trade Center dell'11 settembre 2001 * Novus Ordo Seclorum * Occhio della Provvidenza * Piano Andinia * Progetto per un nuovo secolo americano * Satanismo * Sionismo * Sinarchia * Teoria del complotto alieno * Teoria del complotto giudaico * Teoria del complotto Altri progetti di Wikipedia Collegamenti esterni Youtube * PUTIN TELLS THE NEW WORLD ORDER FU%$ OFF! * Vladimir Putin Traitor to the New World Order. Part 1. * Putin denuncia l'omnipresenza e omnipotenza del NWO * George Bush senior annuncia l'incombente "New World Order". * Illuminati Vs Anonymous - How To Kill New World Order 2014 Categoria:Antiglobalizzazione Categoria:Antimassoneria Categoria:Geopolitica Categoria:Società segrete Nuovo Ordine Mondiale